Soul Mates
by JudaiHaou'sGirl
Summary: A story a love heartbreak and much more...Ocx? and Cyrax? Constructive Crit & Advice are welcome no flames allowed. thnks to Autumn-Angel-31 and Peach Wookie & Chazzi for helping.
1. Chapter 1 Love Trouble

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry I've been really busy.Anywho enjoy this story I came up with. No flaming allowed enjoy Jade. OCx? and Cyrax?...

**Soul Mates**

**Prologue **

In this story Jade and Cyra are having a lot of troubles in choosing their soul mates between the guys.

**Chapter 1 Love Trouble**

Jade and Cyra are in their dorm talking to one another.

"Hey Jade are you having trouble finding your soul mate?" Cyra asked her.

"Yea how about you?" She asked in reply. "Same here." Cyra replied.

Jaden and Jesse were walking around campus. Syrus, Aster, Bastion, HassleBerry, Atticus, Axel, Adrian, and Chazz were talking in Aster's dorm room.

Jim and his crocodile Sheirly were swimming in the academy pool.

Zane was standing by the lighthouse out by the harbor.

"Hey Jade." She heard a familiar voice call. She turned around to see Jaden, Jesse leaning in the doorway on the side panels. "Oh…hey guys." She replied to the two.

"What are you two talking about?" Jaden, Jesse asked at once.

"Ummm… nothing really." Jade replied. Just then Jade heard a roar a squeal.

She saw Baby Dragon, Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle fighting with one another.

"Baby Dragon." She called the spirits name in an annoyed voice.

"Ruby." Jesse said clearly a little angry.

"Kuriboh." Jaden said with tenseness in his voice.

The three spirits vanished, reappeared by each of their sides.

Then the guys left.

A/N: That's all for now… sorry. About the delay my other computer is evil. Lol well see ya 'round partner Jade Look out for Chap. 2 Dating Drama.


	2. Chapter 2 Dating Drama

Chapter 2 Dating Drama

**Chapter 2 Dating Drama**

Jade and Cyra continue talking to each other. Jade said. "So Cyra who are you gonna date first?" Cyra replied. "I'm thinking of dating Jaden first, you?" Jade replied. "I'm gonna date Zane first." They kept talking till late that night and went to bed.

Morning came around. Jade got up, stretched and left to go get breakfast.  
Cyra got up an hour later. Jade walked down to the cafeteria. Zane spotted her and joined up with her. Jade said as she was walking. "So Zane how are you?"

Zane replied. "Good would you like to go on a walk with me later?"

Jade replied a little shy. "Sure." The two walked to the cafeteria. Jade sat down next to Zane and they ate a good bowl of oatmeal. Then they both got up and walked out.

Jaden was still eating he whispered to Syrus. "Hey Sy take a look over there."

Syrus looked over in the direction that Jade and Zane were walking. He said back. "What's up with them?" Jaden replied. "I don't know let's go check it out."

Syrus and Jaden got up and followed Jade and Zane. Jade heard footsteps behind them. She turned around, said "Can we help you with something?" Zane asked. "Why are you following us?" Jaden replied. "We want to know what's up with the two of you?"

Syrus nodded. Jade replied. "We're just talking like friends do it's not like we are going out." Jaden said. "Okay well would you mind dueling me Jade Taylor of The Pro Leagues?" Jade replied. "Not all Jaden Yuki." Syrus nodded. Zane said. "Very well."

Jade and Jaden activated their duel disks.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Short chap I know…I got busy, but don't worry Chap 3 will be very good. Who will win? Will Zane and Jade start dating? What about Cyra?

Till then look out for Chap. 3 A Duel & A Date. See ya 'round partner Jade


	3. Chapter 3 A Duel & A Date

Chapter 3 A Duel & A Date

**Chapter 3 A Duel & A Date **

Jade drew. "I summon my Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon in attack mode then I'll lay down a couple of face downs." Jaden saw that Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon had 2800 attack and 2600 defense points. Jaden drew. "I summon my Elemental Hero Neos, next I'll activate the spell card Neo Space which lets Neos gain 400 attack points for each spell or trap card on the field." Neos attack strength increased by 800. Jaden continued to speak. "Then I'll attack your dragon go Neos attack!" "Not so fast I activate Dragon's Barrier trap card which negates the attack." Jade said in revealing the trap. Jaden ended his turn. Syrus said in encouragement. "C'mon Jay you can beat her!" Jade drew. "I activate the spell card Wrath of the Shadows I'll sacrifice my Blue-Eyes and my Red-Eyes White Dragon to summon Inferno Dragon in attack mode." Inferno roared onto the field. Inferno had 5600 attack points and 4200 defense points, go and attack Neos with Shadow Blast!" Inferno did so. Neos was destroyed. Jade spoke again. "Now you lose the difference between our attack points which is 2500." Jaden's life points dropped to 1500. She ended her turn. Jaden drew. "I summon my Elemental Hero Blade- Edge in defense mode, I end my turn." "I'm activatin Inferno's effect number 1 it switches one monster on your field from defense to attack, now go Inferno attack again with Shadow Storm!" Inferno did so. Jaden's life points dropped to zero. Syrus was shocked. He said in amazement. "I can't believe Jaden lost he's never lost in a long time." Jaden replied to his buddy. "Well she's a pro what were ya expecting an easy victory?" Syrus laughed a little. Jaden and Syrus said while running off. "Well see later guys." Jade and Zane continued on their walk. Zane asked her. "Jade wanna go on a date tonight?" She replied. "Sure." The two hung out together all day. Jade and Zane went to the harbor. Jade sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge.

Zane sat down next to her. "So Jade what interests you?" Zane asked curiously. She replied. "Well dueling a good reputation when I leave her and other what not." "Cool." He replied. They watched the sunset over the ocean. The mood was absolutely perfect. Zane wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest. She sighed quite happily. Nightfall set in Zane and Jade got up. Zane escorted her back to her dorm. Jade was about to open the door. Zane grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss that lasted about 5 minutes then he stopped and walked off. She stood there in awe for a few minutes. Then she went inside her dorm. Cyra was sitting on her bunk going through her deck. Cyra looked up to her friend, asked. "How'd it go?"

Jade replied. "First I dueled Jaden and won then Zane asked me out on a date it was so awesome!" Cyra replied to her. "Wow neato well let's get some sleep." They two girls went to bed. Meanwhile Zane was in his bunk in the dorm trying to get to sleep he thought to himself. "Jade you might not know it yet, but I maybe in love with you." Then he fell asleep.

Autumn- Angel-31: Nice one Jade! I can't wait for the update! Update soon please!

A/N: Look out for Chap 4 Jesse's My Brother? Advice & reviews are cool. Well see ya 'round partner. Thnks Autumn-Angel-31 I will update ASAP! Jade


	4. Chapter 4 Jesse's My Brother?

Chapter 4 Jesse's My Brother

Chapter 4 Jesse's My Brother?

Jade awoke that morning and headed off to class. Jade sat by Zane and Chazz in class. Just then Chancellor Myra spoke over the intercom. "Jade Taylor please report t my office." Jade got up and left the class. She entered the office. She sat down and asked. "What's up?" Chancellor Myra replied. "You're not in trouble I just wanted to say that you are related to Jesse Anderson himself you're in fact his long lost sister."

Jade replied in amazement. "Sweetness!" Myra spoke again. "Now run along you're pro, so no more classes you will be taught lessons by Zane Truesdale himself I insist on this." Jade replied. "Sure Myra." Jade headed back to class. She told Crowler what went down. Crowler spoke up. "Well Zane it looks like you'll be teaching Jade here our ways of dueling." Zane nodded. Jade smiled. Just then the bell rang ending class.

Jade along with the rest of the students bolted out of class. Jade went to go find her brother. Jesse was walking around near the academy entrance. Jade walked up to him, said. "Hey bro!" Jesse turned around and saw his little sister. He replied. "How are you?" She replied. "Good you?" He replied. "Same." They walked side by side and chatted about recent events from North Academy and South Academy. Zane walked out and saw the two. Zane walked up to them. "Wanna go on a date with me again Jade?" He said smiling. "Sure Zane." She blushed. Jesse walked off. He thought best to let them be. Jesse walked over to Cyra's dorm room. ""Hey Cy wanna come on out?" Cyra peeked out of the dorm room door and replied. "Sure." She left the dorm. They two walked together and talked about things in life.

Zane took Jade's hand in his and lead her down by the lighthouse.

Jade let him lead. They were at the harbor. "Jade can I tell you something?"

Zane asked intently. She replied. "Sure what is it?" He replied. "Jade…I…love…you." Jade was in awe at what Zane had just said. "Zane…I--." She was cut off by Zane. Zane had pulled her into a passionate kiss on the lips that seemed as though it lasted forever.

Jade gave into the kiss. Meanwhile Jesse and Cyra had arrived at the cliffside. Jesse sat down next to Cyra as they watched the sunset. Jesse wrapped his arm around Cyra. She rested her head on his chest.

To Be Continued…

A/N: That's all for now look out for Chap. 5 Loves Ups & Downs well TTYL Reviews and Advice are welcome always flames non tolerable. Your Authoress Jade


	5. Chapter 5 Loves Ups & Downs

Chapter 5 Loves Ups & Downs

A/N: Here's Chap. 5 enjoy advice and reviews welcome no flames…everyone who reviews and has advice gets a Mountain Dew and Candy! Jade

Chapter 5 Loves Ups & Downs

Zane ended the kiss; he had Jade in a hug. "Oh…Zane I can't believe you love me…is it true?" She asked him. He replied. "Yes…Jade it is true ever since you came here I thought I liked you that grew into a love for you."

Jade hugged him. Then they stopped. She said. "I oughta be going I'll see ya around k? She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Zane walked back to his dorm. Meanwhile Jesse had something to tell Cyra.

"Cy…can I tell ya something?" He asked. "Yea…" Cyra replied. "Cyra…I…love you, will you be my girl?" He said. She was in awe for about 5 minutes then she slowly replied. "Yes Jess I will!" Jesse embraced Cyra in a loving kiss that seemed it would never end. Nightfall came and they headed off to bed. Jade also went to her dorm and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came the sun shined through in Jade's dorm room. She yawned and sat up. She went over in her head of what happened the previous day. Jade's thoughts: Okay…so Jesse is my Aniki and Zane told me that he loved me. She took a warm shower and got dressed. She headed out of the dorm room. She walked to Zane's dorm. She knocked on the dorm. Zane answered the door, said. "C'mon in we'll start your lesson in about a few minutes." She went inside and sat down. Zane came in and sat down as well. He spoke. "Well you know a lot since you're a pro; you wanna just chill out?" She replied. "Sure why not." So they just talked and chilled out.

"So Zane how long have you liked me?" She asked. He replied. "Since well you came here even though you were a Slifer you moved up so fast it seemed." "Cool." She said. Zane got up and sat down next to Jade. He asked. "Jade do you like me or possibly love me?" She replied. "I don't know yet Zane…I'll have to see." Zane nodded. Just then someone knocked on the door. Zane answered it. "Hi is Jade here?" Jaden Yuki asked.

Zane replied. "Yea…Jade it's for you." Jade walked up to the door. "Hey Jay what's up?" "Can we take a walk?" Jaden asked. "Sure." She replied. Jade gave Zane a kiss on the cheek and followed Jaden. They walked side by side. "So Jade what's a pro like you doing here?" Jaden asked. "Well I transferred here for quite a while The Pro Leagues can get boring."

"Oh…I see so what interests you?" He asked. She replied. "Well dueling for the fun of it, I'm always up for anything." Jaden smiled and replied. "No way really that's the same way I am!" Jade giggled. Jaden had led her to the cliffside near the Slifer dorms. He sat down. She sat down next to him. "Isn't the sunset magnificent?" He asked smiling. "Yea it is." Without knowing it Jaden put his arm around Jade. Jade didn't mind she was too busy watching the sunset. The sun soon sank over the horizon. Night had come. Jade unintentionally rested her head on his chest. Jaden said softly. "Jade…I like you a lot wanna be friends for now?" She replied. "Sure." Then she got up and Jaden escorted her back to her dorm. Before she went inside Jaden pulled into a kiss that lasted for about 5 minutes. Then he ran off. Jade stood there in awe. Then she snapped back into reality.

She went inside and saw her friend Cyra. "Hey Cy…what do you do when two guys like you and you don't know who to chose and yet you don't want them dueling over you? " She asked her friend. "Well…you can't let them duel over you; you decide who you should be with." Cyra replied. Then they talked about it some more till they fell asleep.

A/N: Uh…oh who is Jade gonna chose Zane or Jaden? Find out in Chapter 6 A Path That Crosses Both Ways till then See ya 'round partner Jade


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's Chapter 6 Enjoy no flames welcome

A/N: Here's Chapter 6 Enjoy no flames welcome!! Jade

Chapter 6 A Path That Crosses Both Ways

Jade awoke later that same evening and went outside the dorm. She sat down in the grass, started crying. She felt confused; scared she didn't know what to do. At that same instant both Zane and Jaden awoke because they heard someone crying, so they left their dorms to see what was going on.

Zane arrived at Jade's side first. He asked. "What's wrong?" "Zane…I…don't know who to choose yet you or Jaden; I don't want you to hate me…I don't know anymore…" Jade said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Zane hugged the troubled girl. He said softly. "Shhh…its okay it'll be fine I'll give you time to decide it's your choice I can't make you choose right here and now." Jade buried her face in his chest and cried. Zane hugged her tightly. Jade cried for a long time. She finally stopped. Zane said. "I'm heading back to my dorm okay?" Jade replied. "Okay." Zane left. Then a few minutes later Jaden appeared beside her. He said. "Hey I heard ya crying is everything okay?" She replied. "Oh…Jaden" She hugged him. Jaden hugged her back. She told him what she had told Zane. Jaden stayed with her till she fell asleep. He laided her in his arms and fell asleep beneath the starry sky. Morning came. Jaden was the first one up. He whispered. "Jade." Jade sat up, hugged Jaden again. "Thanks Jaden!" She said happily. He replied. "No prob." He got up and headed back to his dorm.

Jade went inside her dorm and got dressed. Jade walked to class.

Jaden and Zane both joined up with her. "Get away from her Jaden!" Zane said. "No you back off Truesdale." Jaden replied. The next thing Jade knew they had activated their duel disks. Zane drew. "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode next I activate Overload Fusion by sending my 3 Cyber Dragons to the graveyard I can bring out my Cyber-End Dragon!" Cyber-End Dragon roared onto the field. Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos next I'll show off a little contract fusion I fuse Neos with Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to bring out Magma Neos!" Storm Neos appeared onto the field. "Now go and attack him!" They said at once. Jade ran in the middle of the duel. Both monsters attacked her. Jade fell onto the ground unconscious.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Be on the lookout for Chapter 7 Party Time Already? Thanks to reviewers you all get pop! Cyra Dayzu belongs to WritteroftheWest! Anyway a big thnks to Autumn-Angel 31 for reviews and Peach Wookie for help with future chapters to come. My Co-authors are WritteroftheWest, Autumn-Angel-31, Peach Wookie, ChazzyLuverGurl. Thanks SnowAngel78 for the review it was most helpful. I thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll Jade-san srry this took so long I've been busy anywho here's Chapter 7

Hey ya'll Jade-san srry this took so long I've been busy anywho here's Chapter 7. Also Cyra Dayzu belongs to West and no one else. Thnx to Azul Angel1251596 and Autumn-Angel-31 for waiting you guys are awesome!

Chapter 7 Party Time?

Since the last week of school was fresh on its way; Jade decided to have a BIG party to celebrate.

She walked to Chancellor Myra's office and went inside.

"Hey Myra can I throw a party?" She asked timidly.

Myra replied.

"Yes why not I don't see any harm it's the last week of DA after all."

She replied quite happily.

"Thanks so much Myra."

She then walked back to her dorm to make invites.

"You're Invited" (On the front)

(Inside)

What: A BIG END OF THE YEAR BASH

Where: At the Obelisk Dorms

When: Today at 2'oclock till who knows when

RSVP: Come and find me and say you're coming.

She went to find her best friend Cyra Dayzu.

Cyra was in her dorm lazily drinking Mountain Fizz.

She knocked on the door.

Her friend said. "C'mon in."'

She entered the dorm with much excitement.

She said excitedly. "Here's an invite to something so awesome."

Cyra sat up, with a gleam in her eye.

Jade handed her the invite.

Cyra then opened it read it and replied. "You bet I'm coming!"

She replied thrilled with excitement. "Everybody whose anybody coming to this party."

She left the dorm and delivered her invites.

Time flew by so fast that when Jade arrived back at the Obelisk Dorms it was one o'clock.

She made fabulous foods like burritos, snack foods and other yummy stuff. She bought at least 5 packs of Mountain Fizz; she put in a mix CD in the stereo with Fall Out Boy, Rascal Flatts, Weird Al and other various music artists. Before she knew it her guests we arriving and the party began.

Jade was chilling out and talking to Alexis and her friends.

They were giggling.

Cyra was hanging out with Jesse.

Zane walked casually over to the group of giggling girls.

Alexis asked.

"So Jade tell us about yourself."

She replied quite obliged.

"Well my Pa is Tristan Taylor, my Ma is Serenity Wheeler Taylor they design duel disks for a business and Jesse Anderson is my long lost brother; I've been in the Pro Leagues for as long as I can remember since I started at the age of 5."

Mindy then asked curiously.

"How come Jesse is your brother?"

She replied with thrill in her voice.

"We were separated at birth my parents and I are long descendants of the Anderson family they just never show it."

Jasmine said out of the blue.

"Is it true your are dating Zane Truesdale himself?"

She replied in shock at what Jasmine had said.

"No..it's…not like that Jaden, Zane and I are in a love triangle!"

The three girls comforted her.

Jasmine then said.

"Sorry Jade I shouldn't have brought that up."

She replied.

"Jas it's ok really you didn't know."

Zane walked up to Jade and asked concerned

"You ok babe?"

She replied sadly.

"Zane…"

She abruptly buried her face in his chest and cried.

He hugged her in comfort.

Alexis and her friends decided to let them be for awhile.

Meanwhile Cyra and Jesse were talking about themselves.

He said casually.

"So Cy I'm the long lost brother of Jade; can you tell me more about yourself?"

She replied happily.

"Well I the daughter of the Father of Duel Monsters himself and his wife and love Cecelia Pegasus."

He nodded and the two continued talking.

Meanwhile Jade had managed to calm down.

Zane stopped hugging her and walked off.

Jade went out onto the balcony.

She gazed up at the starry sky.

Jaden was looking for her; he looked over towards the balcony and walked up beside her.

He said shyly.

"Sure is beautiful isn't it?"

She replied sorrow thin in her voice.

"Yea."

Suddenly he hugged her.

She giggled and sighed to herself.

Jesse walked over to the couple, asked.

"You ok sis?"

She replied.

"Ya I'll be ok."

Jesse walked back inside.

She began crying once more Jaden let her be.

Zane stepped out onto the balcony, asked.

"You gonna be allright?"

She replied.

"I don't know if I will be."

She walked back inside.

Jaden walked up to her and asked.

"Would you care to dance?"

She nodded and the two began dancing.

The CD was playing the song Angel as everyone was dancing.

He whispered in her ear.

"Jade will you be my girlfriend?"

She whispered back.

"You know my answer don't you?"

He replied.

"Yes but I wanna hear you say it."

She giggled then replied.

"Yes I will."

He then kissed her on the lips.

He stopped and the party slowly came to an end.

Cyra and Jesse along with the rest of their friends said their good-byes and headed to their dorms for a good night sleep.

Jade yawned.

Before she knew it Jaden picked her up in a bridal carry and whisked her away to his dorm.

She laided down on his bunk and snugged up against his chest and they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A/N: WoW 4 pages…OO lol just kidding I'm sorry to all who had to wait. Well look out for Chapter 8 Destinys Entwined. Reviews, constructive crit and advice are welcome flamers will be ignored.

Reviews: Azul Angel 1251596 Update soon please I want to see if Jaden and Jade get together. See ya 'round partner Jade-san

Ps. Your patience with me on this and other stories will be rewarded.


End file.
